Mistletoe
by QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester
Summary: Nico will do anything to get Percy "accidentally" under the mistletoe with him this Christmas. Can he do it? Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back again with another Nico one shot.**

**This one (as you probably already know by reading the summary) is about Nico spending a Christmas party trying to trick Percy into "accidentally" ending up under the mistletoe with him.**

**On a bad note, I'm really sick (I can't talk at all) so I'm kinda blah. On a good note, it'll give me enough time to finish this before Christmas (it's December 21, but only half an hour until December 22).**

**Okay onto the story.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

Nico awkwardly stood in the middle of the kitchen as Annabeth bustled around him, throwing things in the fridge and frosting this and throwing that out. He couldn't bring himself to actually help her out as he had a master plan that needed to be develop within the span of two hours.

You see, the demigods on the Argo 2 were hosting a Christmas party. Sure, only the nine (including Nico and Coach Hedge) were going to be there, but it still wouldn't hurt for them to get into the Christmas spirit. And Nico had a brilliant idea. There was one thing every Christmas decorated place had, and that was a mistletoe. He was going to trick Percy into "accidentally" getting under the mistletoe with him. And then they were going to kiss and Percy was going to realize that he loved him and— but that's not the point. It was going to be... absolutely fantastic!

In the midst of his ruthless planning, Nico was suddenly interrupted by Annabeth— of course, right? That's not ironic at all!— who shoved a pan of Christmas tree shaped cookies in his arms and snapped, "Frost these!"

_Well it looks like someone is in the Christmas spirit_, Nico thought snappishly.

Nico was certainly in the Christmas spirit. He was wearing his Christmas tree sweater and he wasn't at all upset that the Doctor was regenerating in T minus twelve hours or something like that. Let's just say it's soon.

Nico sat at the table and roughly placed the tray on the table not really giving a fuck if they broke or not. He grabbed the green frosting tube thingy that was on the table and started intricately—or very sloppily if you're feeling grouchy and don't want to give points for trying— frosting the cookies into nice and pretty trees.

When he was done— which may or may not have been two hours later— Nico handed the tray _delicately_ back to Annabeth and set off to the crow's nest to plan. Or to read ElevenxRose fanfiction. Whichever came first. Probably the fanfiction though.

Okay he read the fanfiction.

_I guess I'm just gonna have to wing it_, Nico thought as he stepped into their small Christmas gathering.

Nico scanned the room until his eyes fell upon the mistletoe in the most unsuspecting spot possible. Under the door. Fantastic!

He casually walked up to it and stood slightly under it.

"Hey, Percy!" he called across the room.

And Percy didn't even look up. This was gonna be harder than Nico had hoped.

Okay, so Nico should have planned instead of reading, but in his defense the fanfiction had a cliffhanger.

Nico headed away from the door and stood by the wall where he could see the door, but he couldn't be seen.

Once Percy walked past the door, Nico would spring out and "accidentally" run into him under the mistletoe.

He heard the demigods who were partying all break out in laughter. He scowled. He hated laughter.

_I should've brought my fanfiction_, Nico thought, putting his chin on his hand. It seemed like Percy wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

He waited a little longer, until someone announced that all the cookies were gone. Annabeth said she'd go get more, but someone else offered to go instead. Nico didn't hear exactly who it was, but it sounded masculine.

Nico prepared himself to bump into the oncoming person. It had to be Percy. Who else would offer to do something for Annabeth?

He heard the footsteps coming closer and at exactly the right time, he walked around the corner and ran right into the demigod. Who it was still remained to be seen.

"Ghost Boy?" the demigod asked. Nico's head sprung up. _No_.

"Kilgharrah?" Nico moaned. Of all the people to get stuck under a mistletoe with...

"Where do you even come up with these names?" Valdez asked, laughing. Nico frowned.

"I do a lot of extensive reading," What he didn't mention was that they were usually young adult romance books, "and occasionally I watch television."

Nico glared at the ceiling where the mistletoe was placed. Why did the gods hate him so? How was this fair? Being stuck under the mistletoe with Valdez was like being trapped in a closet with an angry Dalek. You had no hope of survival.

Nico could hear Piper giggling from somewhere, and the fact the he knew it was Piper was sad. But it could've been Hazel. Maybe it was Hazel. Maybe it was both of them. Maybe they had _set this up_. Okay, now he was being paranoid.

Valdez must have noticed Nico glaring at the roof, because he looked up. After seeing the mistletoe, he bursted out laughing and pulled Nico into a hug.

"I love ya, man!" Leo said as he squeezed the life out of Nico. "If you wanted a hug, you only had to ask!" Leo walked off, grinning.

Nico looked after him with his mouth wide open in shock. How dare Valdez insinuate that he was waiting to go under the mistletoe with someone. Which, okay, he had been doing, but not for Valdez. He'd rather die.

And also, this told him that guys hugged under the mistletoe. That was totally not cool. What was with boys and being against kissing other boys? Girls kiss each other on the cheek all the time!

Everyone was staring at him, so Nico let out a grunt and stomped off. He would not be humiliated like this!

There was still thirty minutes to the party. He could take ten minutes to plan and twenty to execute. No wasting time.

So he read fanfiction for fifteen minutes.

After returning from the daze the fanfiction put him in, Nico could no longer understand what the hold up was. He was a fucking Son of Hades. He didn't wait for anyone. It was do or die. Literally.

Nico stormed out of his room and towards the room where was party was being held. Party wasn't even the right term! It was an intimate get together.

He grabbed Percy by the wrist and dragged him under the mistletoe. The other demigods seemed startled. Nico wasn't even sure how he was so easily able to drag Percy across the room, but it didn't really matter.

He grabbed Percy by the collar and he could feel it as his lips came closer and closer to Percy's, almost in slow—

Nico's eyes sprung open. He was up in the crow's nest, a handheld device in his hand. And now, it was almost thirty minutes after the party ended.

So he had only dreamed that he had been so audacious. _Why couldn't real Nico have the same initiative as dream Nico?_ he wondered. _It would make things so much easier._

Nico sighed in defeat. He knew he had lost this round, but he would win the war.

Universe: 1  
Nico: 0

At least he wasn't that far behind.

Nico settled in to continue his fanfiction and happily read a chapter. Suddenly, two birds swooped down from the sky.

One bird stole his handheld device and dropped it in the ocean.

The second bird somehow pushed him off the crow's nest.

And into the water.

And stole his collector's copy of The Fault in Our Stars.

Universe: 4  
Nico: 0

This would be harder than perviously believed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so um... I may have hoped that I'd have it done by Christmas, but yanno, I'm awful with deadlines and I do love to procrastinate...**

**So enjoy this Christmas fic in April. You know what they say. Christmas in April and all that...**

**I'd just like to point out that it took me 117 days to complete this.**

**I live a sad existence.**

**Merry ~late~ Christmas!**

**Review maybe?**

**~ QEIII**


End file.
